Seekers:The Voyager's Game:The Ring's Fire
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: A Fire Bear and Ring Bear living in a Bear Bowl just want to be friends. But when the flat-faces take Hannah away from Hector, they decide it's time to flee from capacity for good.  Main cast in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**(Okay, I know that Red Pandas are part of the Aliuridae family now, but they will always be part of the Ursidae and Procyonidae families in my heart :)So no bad comments about that, please. Thank you.)**_

Hannah leaned against the metal fence of her Bear Bowl just to hear it rattle for her while she waited for her companion on the other side to acknowledge her.

"Hector," She grumbled to the Ring Bear. (_**Spectacled Bear)**_

"What, Hannah?' He craned his neck to look at her, munching on a white, crunchy object.

"_Please _ just let me try one of your orchid bulbs." The Fire Bear _**(Red Panda)**_ pleaded, walking around in the corner with her tail extra poofy.

Hector looked straight ahead and leaned his head against the fence. "I told you, Hannah. It will upset your tummy."

"No it won't!" She cried. "If it does you can make fun of me all I want and yell "I told you so!""

"No, Hannah." He said again. "I've seen other animals try orchid bulbs and it isn't a pretty sight."

"I know," Hannah said, sitting up with her tail wrapped over her paws. "Let's race up the tree. If I win, you let me have an orchid bulb. If _you_ win, then you can have half my blueberries for the next moon!"

Hector dropped the orchid bulb he was eating and looked at her. "But you love your blueberries! You only ever let me have one or two.."

Hannah grinned the best her bear body would let her. "Is it a deal?"

Hector nodded, picking up one of his orchid bulbs in his mouth.

The tree Hannah spoke of was a sycamore with a crotch _**(Yes, trees have crotches)**_ with a leg on both sides of their fences. And, little do the flat-faces at the Bear Bowl know, Hannah and Hector meet up there everyday for play-dates.

Hannah raced to her side of the tree. "Ready?"

Hector stood infront of his side of the tree.

"Go!" Hannah cried, racing up the tree with tiny feet.

Although both bears were built for climbing, Hector was the winner this time.

"No fair!" Hannah said as she got to the top of the platform.

"Sorry, Hannah." Hector mumbled before he crushed the orchid bulb between his jaws and swallowed it.

"Deer-dung! I wanted to try one of those.."

"You've never seen a deer, Hannah." Hector reminded her.

"But there's those Elks over there." Hannah pointed to one of the farther pens with her tail.

"Would you like to sleepover in my pen tonight, Hannah?" Hector asked his friend.

"I don't know. Auntie and Uncle might get mad." Hannah's tail drooped.

"But I thought they didn't like you anyway..." He said, his voice trailing off a little.

"Okay, Hector. I'll come spend the night with you. The sun is beginning to set anyway." She decided, scurrying down Hector's side of the tree with him in tow.

"This way, Hannah." Hector said when they got to the bottom, and lead her to a sheltered platform with straw scattered ontop of it. He climbed up and laid down. "It's comfier than it looks right now."

The Fire Bear leaped up next to her Ring Bear friend and curled up next to him, her tail over her nose, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

•°•

Hector woke up with a start when he heard the commotion the flat-faces were making as they approached him and Hannah. One of which got too close and swiped Hannah away before she woke up, shoving her into a metal cage from which she yelped.

The Ring Bear leaped down from his platform and growled, and even tried making himself look bigger like the Brown Bears, but to no avail. He was still too small of a bear.

The flat-face fled the pen and another one closed the door, and they ran away with Hannah.


	2. Chapter 2

Hector darted to the far corner of his pen where he had been digging at the fencing for moons. With a heave, he forced himself through a small gap in the fence and ran into a flat-face without stopping, knocking it down.

He slowed his pace but followed the flat-face with Hannah's container with caution, trying to blend in with the brown platforms flat-faces sat and ate at.

He saw the flat-face bring her into the creamy building with the large red cross on it not far from their pens.

He stood up and looked into a window that was open a crack to see the flat-face dump her onto a table and told her down while another injected a pointed object with a glass tube and drained what must have been her blood. And alot of it, too.

Hannah began to quiet down and curl up in a ball while the flat-faces left to go to another room with her blood.

Hector slid his paws under the window and lifted it up, climbing into the room. He grabbed Hannah by her scruff and climbed out of the window again, fleeing as close to the trees growing in the Bear Bowl as possible.

"Wake up, Hannah..." Hector growled worringly through her fiery fur.

The Fire Bear slowly opened her eyes. "H..Hector?"

"There's no time, Hannah! We gotta go!" The Ring Bear shouted, dropping her as he continued running. He soon saw her running up along next to him.

"Where are we going?" She cried in confusion.

"Anywhere that's away from here! They took your blood!" Hector told her as he passed through the emptier Bear Bowl exit.

Hannah slid to a halt. "Is that all?" She asked dryly.

Hector stopped and looked at her surprised. "Well, yes! They took alot!"

"They do that to make sure we are healthy, Hector." Hannah replied rather hotly.

"If you won't leave the Bear Bowl for them taking your blood, atleast come for me. They'll add fencing around the tree and ruin our friendship; I know it!"

"Fine!" Hannah darted through the gate and made a sharp right, fleeing into the woods after her friend.

•°•

"So.. It hasn't been long and we have yet to find any food or water.." Hector examined while walking.

Hannah stopped walking and began to groan, falling onto her side and shaking.

"Hannah, are you alright? H-Hannah?'

"Just...Dandy." The Fire Bear replied.

"Oh no! You ate some of the orchid bulbs last night, didn't you? Oh, Hannah, Look at you!"

"I'm sorry.." She whispered, shaking violently now.

"It's okay, Hannah." Hector replied, scooping her up by her scruff and putting her on his back. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Hannah sunk into Hector's warm fur and tried to forget about the knot of unbearable pain in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

"Time to wake up, Hannah." Hector awoke her. "There's a nice cool stream for you to drink from."

Hannah slowly woke up, crawling off of her friend's back and onto the ground.

She crept up to the creek and stuck her face in, taking a drink.

"I'm beginning to feel better, Hector. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Hannah." Hector replied.

"I think I hear other bears." Hannah said, lifting up her head to see a group of black bears advancing towards them.

Hannah raced to Hector's side.

The smallest of the black bears, a female with a necklace of daisies, advanced towards them until her claws hung over the edge of the stream.

"Greetings, visitors. My name is Ayashe, of the Alameda Tribe."

"Um. We are Hannah and Hector. Of the.. Bear Bowl." Hector replied for them both.

"You do not look well. We should take care of you." She insisted.

"I don't want anyone touching me." Hannah growled.

"But they might be able to help us, Hannah." Hector insisted.

Ayashe nodded. "We have herbs that can make you feel better!"

"Herbs?" Hannah creeped forward. "As long as it's nothing like the Flat-faces have.."

"Of course not." Ayashe turned to walk away, her crowd following. "Whatever those might be.."

Hannah climbed back onto Hector's back as he crossed the stream, following Ayashe.


End file.
